


第十三人

by 辄留 (Miuarchiv)



Category: Third Reich - Fandom, ww2 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25356160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miuarchiv/pseuds/%E8%BE%84%E7%95%99
Summary: 钓 鱼 执 法
Kudos: 1





	第十三人

按照计划，菲林里希此时应该坐在一个不起眼的位置监视全场。卡巴莱在柏林已经不是什么新鲜玩意儿，但土耳其异域风情的卡巴莱还是第一次见，尤其是在选帝侯大街这样的地方。

“所以你是完全不了解这个不信上帝的遥远国度吗？远远不止呢，除了不信上帝，他们还格外喜欢小男孩。”弗雷德把“喜欢”这一音节说得千回百转如同阿尔卑斯山脉里的盘山公路——如果瑞士人在一百年之内有能力建造的话，“还有山羊，不论公母。”

菲林里希害怕这种临时任务，上一次他们让他整整一个星期一百二十小时誊写卡片档案，上上次他们赶他去威廉大街处理一场不大不小的车祸，永远有匪夷所思的临时任务准备给年轻人的神经来场历练，为了掩饰恐惧他只能干巴巴地表示惊讶：“你是说他们不光喜欢小男孩，还喜欢海德里希？”只有这种金色毛发的公山羊才能阻止另一种公山羊的可怕故事。弗雷德狂笑不止，等他停下来，就在他“亲爱的沃尔夫”面颊上狠狠亲了一口，他才稍觉宽慰。

他倒是没在这里发现山羊，却发现有几个年轻服务生欣然接受邀请和客人紧挨着坐一起。而那些在台上扭腰胯臀的褐肤金发女人是否太——菲林里希只求她们把衣服穿上，他不喜欢自己身处表现主义电影里，这太疯狂了，不过她是在哪个天体公园晒成这样的？

再过二十分钟就是十一点半，那时突击小队就会征服这个索多玛，把这里变成纯洁的伊甸园。

他实在紧张透了，一口一口喝啤酒，喉头似乎连上下翻动都不会了，他得一边擦掉呛出的眼泪一边盯住那些175条现行犯，把他们的面孔都记住，直到可以呕吐出一打肖像照来。不幸的是他过于炽热的目光似乎招来了那些穿着不得体的年轻可租赁男孩们的青睐，多可爱又多孤单的年轻人啊！他需要拥抱需要亲吻需要温泉关的小道！

在他们靠近到无法挽回之前，菲林里希跳起来去了盥洗室，他的确需要走一趟。谢天谢地小便池边没有可疑分子，但最深处的隔间里传来一阵呕吐声，之后就没了动静，外面的异教徒音乐声似乎对这里影响不大，这里依旧是基督徒的厕所。

“先生，您还好吗？”他敲了敲门，谋杀案可比175条更严重。菲林里希没有得到应答，甚至没有听到酒鬼应有的粗重呼吸。他听说经常有酒鬼会被自己的呕吐物呛到窒息而死。“您需要帮助吗？”他很快意识到这就像询问一个逐渐沉没的溺水者是否需要搭把手一样可笑。

“您需要帮助！”他换上了更为坚定的陈述句，如同新晋骑士终于颤抖着把剑挂在了腰上，“我现在就开门进来帮助您！”

菲林里希承认自己就像个入室抢劫犯，但这种令人误会的描述最好不要写进行动报告里，结果很不错，解救了一位他之前同样盯了很久的175现行犯。他记得这种褐金色头发，这不仅仅是卡片档案外貌描写发色一栏下的两个单词，他记得在舞台灯光下转瞬即逝的光芒。他的头发比菲林里希想象中更长，这时正垂在他雕刻般的颧骨上，使他看上去比之前更女气，也更危险，在此之前他只能看清一个轮廓，他所处的角度和警官给刑事犯拍摄侧脸肖像完全一致——很少有人能抵抗这种芦苇似的美感。菲林里希也不能。他不想为难这种人，何况从这身西装看他就是那种能左右逢源的人，如果一会儿四处的匪徒们闯进来，他愿意为他担保开脱。

“先生，您还好吗？能听见我说话吗？”他确认这人还活着，不过看上去也离死不远了。他把对方架出隔间，让他背靠着墙，擅自抽走西装口袋里的手帕沾水帮助他清醒。

“您在干什么？”

菲林里希吓得跳起来，差点要一踢脚跟立正敬礼，随后他转身发现是那位金发同伴，用犯罪学术语说是同谋。

“您想对他做什么？您这……您这外国佬破坏分子……别以为我不知道您们这里在谋划什么肮脏勾当……”他伸出蜘蛛似的手臂把地上的人拎起来，还狠狠摇晃了两下，就像在摇晃一串熟透的葡萄，这有些效果，他立刻发出不满的叫声，但还不足以让人听清。

菲林里希以刑事专家的眼光观察着这对奇怪组合，他们身量差了不少，一个行事风格粗暴无礼的大个子尖嗓门（有轻微结巴）和一个沉溺于酒精逐渐找回神智的可怜孩子（应该已满21岁，但不会超出太多），当然那个大个子的主动性是毋庸置疑的。菲林里希确信他会得到重判。

“谢谢您。”那位矮小的先生在被劫持的情况下仍然坚持和他道谢。

“您感觉好些了吗？”虽然他感到自己要是再多说一句就会被扭断脖子。

他已经能自己站住了，也许征服他的不是酒精而是某种胃病。

这时外面一阵骚动，紧接着狂野的叫喊和杯碟打碎的声音，这里的门被踹开了。

“您他妈的能不能换个时间上厕所！我差点以为您被这群异教徒杂种发现被分尸了！这两个鸡奸犯是怎么回事？”

“您说我……我们……是……”那个大个子也许不屑于复述那个词，最后他掏出了一本证件，另一个也是。

现在轮到那个队长结巴个没完了。

“是的，我们早就发现这里是土耳其人的间谍窝，但我建议您不要把这种罪名声张出去，‘有伤风化’就够了。”那位褐金色头发的先生冷静下令时菲林里希几乎不认识他，这种感觉和舞会后摘下面具差不多。

“至于您嘛，感谢您的帮助，也许您愿意来我的部门？一个比较具有独立性的反间谍部门。”他伸出手等待菲林里希握上去，一边意味深长地看旁边那个大个子。

“我是刑警部门的，长官。我愿意，长官。”他终于能够痛痛快快服从本能把脚跟踢地在此间传出回音。

“很凑巧，最近有一批十二人的小分队要调过来，您恐怕只能成为第十三人了。”

“我半年前已经退教了，长官。”菲林里希也伸出了手。

直到第二天和弗雷德见面，他才把未来上司和顶头上司的名字和脸对应上，并且饱受嘲笑。

END  
选帝侯大街上土鸡间谍窝伪装成夜总会被盖世太保以有伤风化的理由查封是真的，突击搜查过程参考《the hidden holocaust？》，千万记住德三“只许州官放火”的本质(´･ω･`)刑警调去跟狐狸干活也是有档案可寻。


End file.
